Big Red Love
by crystalD23
Summary: Edge&Lita after thing w Lita&Kane. Kane going after Lita again but Lita descovers something different about Kane, will it cause her to go against Edge? CLICK THE TITLE AND READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I swear I own NONE of these characters**

**This chapter has nothing inappropraite, but is classified as 'M' for the sake of some in future chapter**

**ENJOY...psst...don't forget to R&R- I NEED YOU TO SURVIVE ;**

Lita's music hit, and 5 seconds later she walked out into the stadium. She had a microphone in her hand, and the other than was lazily on her hip. She looked around the arena dully, before lifting the microphone up to her lip, clearing her throat aloud, and began:

"I said AHEM! Good, now if you people don't mind... oh but of course, 'audience first' snort, my ass. Anyway, I would like-- I said SHUT UP! I would like to present, my hubby, and the super sexy, R-rated superstar--EDGE!

She turned her head towards where Edge was to come out, and he did, just to some more booing of the audience. He put he arm around Lita's waist, and yanked her towards himself, and started frenching.

The audience went wild; they made the rest of their way into the way barely keeping their arms off of each other. The audience's, mixed booes and whistling was deafening. Once they ducked through the ropes into the ring, Kane's music hit. Instantly, almost like on cue, Lita jumped into Edge's arms, who look like he wanted to jump into someone's arms himself.

Kane stood at the beginning of the ramp, and looked around with the smile on his face, the audience's reaction to the big red monster was also a bit mixed. A lot of shouts, some boos; yet at least Kane could say over Edge and Lita, that they was definitely plenty loyal cheers.

Kane pulled down the ropes, and stepped in, by now Edge and Lita were hugging each other, out side the ring. Kane this whole time had never left his eyes from the pair, especially Lita. Besides come on...not after all they had been through. What with the having a baby, forced marriage, getting dumped and then torturing each other back and forth...hey it was cute, ok so probably just to some twisted people.

Kane stepped to the other end, signaling for Edge to get back in the ring, as soon as Edge did, though very slowly and cautiously, the referee signaled for the match to officially start.

They began by circling the ring, more like Kane walking around towards and Edge, and Edge just trying to get away until he could figure out how to start this thing without much damage. They both stopped at the same time, and Edge decided to give a nice boot in the gut to Kane, just to find that Kane had caught it, and now Edge was flouncing around the ring on one foot.

Lita from the outside was screaming pacing back and forth, thinking of a way sneak her husband something, or somehow distract the ref so Edge could give the low blow. And she had to...everything was again at stake. This just wasn't any match...Kane had challenged Edge to a match with the prize of Lita, she would have to do anything Kane said, even if that meant divorce Edge and never associate with him again. And unfortunately to her disadvantage Edge's cockiness got the best of him and he agreed. Don't get the wrong idea, Lita loves Edge, well so maybe he was just a little too out there than Lita's style, but he was sexy and totally turned her on, and he really did care about her a lot, even though in any persons right mind they would probably leave Edge just for recklessness, but as even Lita would admit, she wasn't, welcome to the wrestling business

Meanwhile in the ring Kane had lifted Edge off the ground with his one foot, and slammed him to the ground. Lit winced. The crowd yelled disses.

Kane smiled down at Edge, thinking about how easy this match was going to turn out. He looked towards Lita, but Lita just glared back, she'd been and this situation before and wasn't as frightened of Kane as previously. Besides he wasn't really mean once one got to know him, he just was creepy and digesting, and well Lita honestly couldn't stand him at times. Not that she had that much to say of him, especially since last time the contract was an in-ring marriage, and she just had to be on camera with him, but this time...it was real, this time if they marry 'again', there was no after the show just go home with Edge, or back then with Matt Hardy. This time, the trouble was real.

In the ring, Kane looked back down at what he thought was a pathetic Edge wincing at the pain in his back. Kane lifted his leg and stomped on him a couple of hard times. He then lifted Edge up by his hair and threw him as hard as he could into the turnbuckle. Edge came smashing down to the mat, landing on his face.

Lita this time, unable to watch, grabbed Edge's arms as soon as he fell and pulled him out of the ring. And it was the only thing she could do, even if she did distract the ref, Edge was bleeding from the nose now, and probably wouldn't notice so he couldn't do anything to his advantage. She cooed over him and motivated him to get up. The ref began to count, and so Edge rolled back in, and then immediately back out. Lita helped brush him off, and soon he was ready to get back in when they looked up to Kane, walking down the nearest steps out of the ring.

He stood before them, and then smacked Edge out of Lita arms, till he hit the floor with a smack. Lita screamed and wanted to run to where her husband lay, probably unconscious. But Kan took one step and blocked her way.

Out of nowhere the bell rang, and the ref called for the match to end, disqualification on both ends. They had been out for too long, and plus the ref had to rush in defense of Lita, for Kane shouldn't be near her since she wasn't in the match. The ref stood before Kane:

"Excuse me, but no, no you have to back away the match is over." He signaled for some EMS from the back to help carry Edge to the back or something.

"Oh I don't think so" came a reply from Kane, as he lifted the ref by his shirt, and turned around and over his head thrust the squirming ref into the ring, where he land with a hard bounce in the ring. He probably did this knowing he would get sued if he caused the ref, well much harm.

But nonetheless, even the EMS as soon as they loaded Edge unto a stretcher, wheeled him off, taking the long way towards the exit, anything to avoid paths with Kane.

Lita wished she could just scurry away unnoticed. But she couldn't, all eyes were on the ex-couple.

"Hello, Lita." Kane laughed wickedly

"Ugh," Lita tried taking step back just to hit the barrier that was in between them and the crowd. She looked around wildly, hoping someone would jump out and save her, but to no avail.

Kane took another step towards her till she could smell his breath, and felt it above her hit her face.

She clenched her fist, opened it and brought it up quickly about to smack Kane across his face, when he caught it.

The crowd by now was fluttering, and shouts of "OOOOO" were sounding across the stadium.

Lita was shocked, and helpless, standing there Kane applying more pressure to her small wrist. She tried twisting her way around him, but he just with his other arm, scooped her up like she weighted nothing, threw her over his shoulders, and began walking towards the exit. His music hit as he walked up the ramp, and along with Lita out of sight.

Backstage, Lita still over Kane's shoulder were met almost instantly by Edge, whose nose still seemed to be slightly pouring some more blood, and he was clutching he neck where there was still some pain.

"Hey, you let Lita down, and get away from here. "

Lita was kicking and screaming for Edge to help her down, "Edge, ahh, help me! Kane, you big asshole, put me down; this wasn't part of the deal! Edge, ugh oo! Help!"

Edge was looking around with frantic, and scared eyes. "Yeah that's right, this wasn't part of the deal."

Kane shrugged, "Cuz you're right then huh?"

He looked at Edge who was totally surprised, and unsure what to do with Kane's answer, "Uh, yeah that's right, " He responded a couple seconds later.

Kane surprisingly gently scooted her back down, immediately Lita ran into Edge's open arms, huddling into his muscular chest.

Kane threw his head up and laughed, "How cute, god how I miss that," He gave Lita one of those 'playful' chin 'punches'.

"Guess we'll meet again in the ring next Friday for a little rematch," said Kane, "This match was just a warning, wanted you to make sure what would happen to you, and then to your precious wife if you lost; expect next time you'll probably really break a nose and neck, and most importantly, I wouldn't be returning Lita."

Then he walked away, Lita and Edge starting after him...both not too anxious for the next week.

**TO BE CONTINUED…(will start by taking place on 'the next week')**


	2. Chapter 2

The next week had come, and through it all Edge and Lita were unnerving. They spent the week pacing, and arguing, mainly with Mr. McMahon, but it was useless, the fans had spoken loud, clear, and enthusiastically to the idea, so no WAY would Mr. McMahon not carry through.

Just two hours before the match, and it was the final event, Edge and Lita were sitting together, Edge slowly and gloomily putting on his gear, while Lita was pacing the bathroom, her stomach starting to feel a little restless.

"Do you think we can do this?" Lita asked suddenly, looking searchingly into Edge's eye.

It took a while for Edge to answer, " Of course I do honey. Come here." He patted his lap, and Lita walked over and sat in it. "Of course we will, we always do don't we? Besides, you know not unless someone stabs my heart will they take you away from me."

Lita's lower lip quivered, and then her and Edge kissed deeply. Edge's hand moving up and down Lita's back, after a while he got a hold of the back of her bra, and with one hand unhooked it. Lita moaned in his mouth, so Edge yanked at the back of her pants as response.

Suddenly Lita pulled away, Edge looked at her with a confused look on his face, he thought she was enjoying it. "What's the matter?" he questioned.

"I-I dunno, I think I should just leave so that you finish preparing for the big match."

Lita then turned around and left the room, with her hand fixing the back of her bra, slowly closing the door behind her, Edge gaping with his mouth hanging open.

Lita walked to the divas locker room, where Torrie, Candice, and Mickie James were either powdering up or just talking amongst themselves. Mickie finished her conversation with Torrie, and then walked up to Lita with a smirk on her face.

"So, Lita, ready?" Lita just gave her the 'you're crazy look', and then turned back around to continue fumbling through her duffel bag.

"Are you ready for your next whore show?" Mickie continued anyway. By now they had gotten Torrie and Candice's attention, and they weren't too happy about what Mickie was leading up to.

"What the hell are you talking about Mickie?" Lita questioned, except now Mickie had gotten Lita's full attention, but the redheaded diva wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh you know, how every week you go up there wearing your usual tops that don't cover shit, and your stupid-ass boyfriend whom all you do with is nearly show-off by having just about sex every week as 'part of your entrance', and so of course at this point your also throwing yourself up in matches for other men too. What, Edge getting a little too boring...so now it's time to move onto someone else?"

Lita just gaped at her, furry, and hatred building up inside of her, what the hell did this Mickie James have on her to say such things? And none of that was true. _Why doesn't the little bitch move before I do it for her._

Lita was under too much at the moment and the last thing she needed was for Mickie to be taunting her, Lita tried keeping herself under control especially as she just noticed while Mickie was talking that some camera crew were filming. Lita was just about to reply something back when Mickie slapped her across the face.

"That's it you little bitch!" Lita yelled then flung her self upon Mickie and began strangling her. Mickie somehow managed to roll atop Lita and began punching her, Lita rolled back on top of Mickie and did the same thing.

Around them Torrie and Candice were screaming trying to get them to stop.

Lita grabbed Mickie's hair and tried slamming her into the wall, but Mickie was gaining harder punches on Lita's face. Her lip was busted and Mickie's forehead was cut, but both their head were too numb to notice any of this, both were screaming and recklessly doing whatever they could to afflict harm upon the other. Mickie suddenly felt Lita's sharp nails dig into the back of her neck and she screamed and this gave Lita the advantage that she needed. But she didn't use it to roll on top of Mickie, she moved Mickie and held onto a tight rear-necked choke. Mickie screamed some more as Lita applied pressure, Mickie clawing at her neck trying to remove Lita's arm from around it.

By now, Edge had apparently passed by a TV, and seen the girls, because just then he came bursting in the locker room, and lifted Lita out from the choke, as Mickie was gasping for breath. But Lita wasn't done, she was yelling at Edge to let her go, but Edge had a tight hold on her by the waist as Lita kicked and yelled threats to Mickie. Who was ticked off her self and trying to get up yelled things back.

Both of them had pure rage and Mickie even managed to get up and jump towards Lita again, this surprised Edge causing him to let go, and immediately Lita and Mickie were at it again, but instantly Edge held Lita back as some other crew men took a hold of Mickie.

Edge carried a kicking and screaming Lita out of the room and all the way without talking back to their dressing room. Lita was just about silenced by then but still huffing and puffing. Edge sat her down on one of the benches:

"What the hells gotten into you Lee?"

"That little bitch provoked me! I didn't start shit, I wasn't even talking to her when she slapped me! SHE SLAPPED ME!"

"Listen! Come the fuck down!" Lita quieted down.

"Ok, listen Lita get yourself together, I know we're both losing it, but if you want me to win this for you then do as I say."

Lita eyed Edge, "What are you saying by 'if you want me to win this for you'?"

"Auhhh, you know what I meant"

"Well apparently not, unless your saying what I think you saying...which I hope your not."

Edge wiped his face with his hands, "Fine whatever you win"

"No, no 'fine whatevers', I want to know what the hell you meant by that"

"Just you know, I'm the one fighting Kane for you and--"

But Lita cut him off immediately, " Are you saying that your doing this because I can't defend myself? Are you saying that I can't fight for myself? Are you _telling_ me that you're doing this just because I _can't!_"

There was silence for a moment, then as the couple was in the middle of staring at each other, a workman came in and warned them that their match is to start in 5 minutes.

"Listen Edge, don't do this because you have to, because you know damn straight that I could take anyone down." Lita stood up and was glaring at Edge.

"So as I include anyone, you're saying that you can take down me?"

"Like I said, damn straight"

The same workman cam in again warning them that they had better come out because they're music was about to hit any second now.

Edge and Lita gave each other a final glare before walking off together hotly towards the exit of the arena, just in time as their music hit...off to face Kane.

**To Be Continued...(next chapter starts with the events of the match)**


	3. Chapter 3

Edge and Lita walked out towards the ring with fake smiles on. Since the crowd didn't know that the real reason that the two of them had fixed straight forward looks on their faces, they just assumed that it was just for the fact that they had to face Kane. Of course little did they know.

Lita and Edge were both furious, yet at the same time nervous, neither had any idea what to do with Kane.

Once they had neared the ring Edge jumped up the roped himself, and stood there stretching his arms. Lita's face turned red by his rude avoidance of her, but then moved to the side of the ring as if that was always there plan.

Suddenly Kane's music hit, and fire came off from each of the corners of the ring, everyone jumped, and then the audience clapped and whistled.

Lita rolled her eyes and continued with thinking of horrible things that might happen to Edge.

Edge looked kind of lazy standing there in the middle of the ring, he honestly didn't care whether or not he lost or won at this point, he was fed up with the redhead holding him back for every little thing, and right after the incident within that past hour, he was completely ready to call anything off he had with her. But nonetheless he'd fight for the sake of his own pride, but he was so angry that as he was watching Kane approach him he began thinking of the horrible things that might happen to Lita if Kane got a hold of her.

Once Kane was in the ring the bell to officially start the match sounded. Kane was pumped and ready to break some bones. Edge and Kane circled around the ring for a little before they met in the middle in a push round. Kane of course with ease swung Edge to one side of the roped behind him, Edge bounced off them and was planning to cross body Kane to take him down. For Edge if he was able to get that accomplished, hell even he'd be surprised. But no surprises lay next, Kane caught the cross body, so now Kane was holding Edge with both hands, and Edge was helpless.

Kane threw him over his shoulders and then slammed him into the mat. He went for the cover , the ref got barely to two before Edge kicked out. Kane stood up, lifted his leg and then began pounding it against Edge's shoulder. Lita stood in the ring yet behind the roped distracting the ref. So Kane just continued on. Once Lita thought Edge had enough she jumped backwards back to the ground, and smiled.

The ref stood in between Kane and Edge while Edge rolled back and forth cradling his shoulder. Lita walked over to him, "Oh, I am so sorry, because you know that I meant that for _your_ advantage." She batted her eyes and then rolled them.

"You bitch, you don't even know what your doing. Because if I happen to decide to lay here and let Kane pin me, you'd die."

"You wouldn't dare--" but then they're whispered conversation came to an end, and Kane lifted Edge up by his hair in front of a threatening ref, he let Edge go, and as Edge bounced off some roped he came face-to-face with Kane's big boot.

Edge's hands went flying to his face right before he hit the ground. Even Lita had to wince for that one.

Then Kane's attention caught sight of Lita. She took a step back; Kane looked down at Edge and then began to laugh. He bent down and lift Edge way high above his own head, and walked towards Lita and threw him right there on the outside floor, where he hit the barriers next to her. Lita shouted, and then began slowly walking towards the side, away from Edge.

Kane stepped outside the ring and lifted Edge up by his arms, Edge was bleeding in the face, "Come on Lita, darling, don't you want to support your 'hubby'" Kane threw his head back and laughed.

Lita suddenly began to regret ever distracting the ref to Kane's advantage, even for their fight, Lita just couldn't bear watching Edge get man handled like that, she couldn't watch anyone in fact, especially as flashes of her in Edge's place flew into mind if Edge lost.

She had to put her differences with Edge aside for later, there was no way would she let Kane win, with the stakes up so high.

She held her breath and quietly stepped into the ring, no one in the ring noticed her entrance, which was just as planned she continued tip -toeing, for the Kane was occupied with pinning Edge so his back was turned, and the ref was too busy counting, and well Edge was most likely out. So no one noticed Lita standing arms raised over Kane with a steel chair in hand.

The ref was at the count of two when _whack_ Lita swung downwards and hit Kane's upper back and lower head with the steel chair. Apparently the hit was pretty hard for it knocked Kane off of Edge and slammed him side ways into the ref. Lita took a couple of steps back, the chair vibrating violently in the hands, surprised herself by her own actions.

The hit wasn't hard enough, for before even Lita could respond Kane was up staggering with one hand soothing the back of his head. He glared hard at the diva in the ring. _Boom_ fire shot out from the corners of the ring again, Lita screamed and dropped the chair, for the lights had gone out also.

The lights suddenly went back on and next thing everyone saw was Lita was up in the air-- in one of Kane's choke slams, but he also had a microphone in the other hand.

He began by laughing into the mic, "Ah, I must say Lita, that was pretty impressive," he moved the microphone away from his mouth again to laugh some more, then faintly because of the microphone the crowd heard Lita pleading "no! no! please! I'm sorry!"

"What's this, you don't want to get hurt? Hmm? Well I'm pretty sure neither did Edge." And as he finished saying so he brought her up a little higher, brought her back down kissed her lips, nearly missing because Lita was wriggling so much to get out, then dropped the mic, and with both hand brought her up...then slammed her back down.

Lita was out, and Edge was barely able to move, so neither notice when Mr. McMahon's music hit as he walked out with his own microphone in hand, smugness covering his face. He lifted the mic to has mouth and began: "So, as it seems that someone must be disqualified for this picture to make sense here now doesn't it? Yeah, I know who it just must be" He smiled at the cheering crowd who were disturbed by Kane's actions and were dying to hear the words of his disqualification. But they never came. " So officially, I declare Edge disqualified!" The crowd erupted with boos, and then shortly afterward chants of 'asshole' sounded through the entire arena in unison. Mr. McMahon lifted his free hand up signaling for the crowd to become silent. " Hey! As it seems fairly to me, Lita here came into the ring and attacked Kane, so as Kane was just defending himself he attacked back. But the bottom line is that Lita stepped in so she disqualifies Edge. And...as it says so in the contract disqualifications on which every end counts as a loss...so Kane! is your winner of this match...oh yes, and of Lita."

His music hit back on and then he happily turned back around and power walked his way back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lita was suddenly aroused by what sounded like rusty pipes clanking together. She attempted to move, or at least figure out where she was, when the second she tried moving her arm a terrible headache shot through her, she groaned, and then suddenly the clanking stopped. As soon as she realized this- she knew she wasn't alone. She froze; hoping whoever it was hadn't heard her.

Every muscle in her body was frozen as she felt heavy breathing down the side of her face. She let out a loud sudden scream, and then who ever it was clasped a hand over her mouth. Lita began to gagged, as the hand stopped her in mid-breath.

"Good morning sunshine"

Lita's eyes snapped open even wider as she realized whom it was. She twisted her body around and found herself face-to-face with Kane. She let out a scream again, this time Kane slapped her mouth closed, and applied pressure, and as his hand was so big compared to her face, and he was blocking her nose so she couldn't breath at all.

"Now listen to me Lita, if you want me to move my hand then you have to promise not to scream again. "

Lita nodded her head vigorously Kane removed his hand and Lita let out a grateful gasp for air, but as she was doing so something caught her throat and she began to cough. She was up sitting straight now pounding her chest; the air was so stale. She heard Kane laughing behind her, "What the hell are you laughing about? Where are we? And why the hell does it smell like rust and shit in here?"

"Ah, what more can I say then welcome to your new home"

"W-what!" Lita spluttered, "Oh no, oh no no no! I am not staying here. You must have it all wrong, I'm a little sore and dizzy and I'm going back to my real home, like right now--" She got up from the couch, had a little woozy moment then took her first step just to be shoved back on the couch with one of Kane's big hands.

"Oh no Lita, you are not going _anywhere_. Remember, you and Edge lost the match. So now you belong to me."

Tears began forming in Lita's eyes as Edge's name was mentioned. Now things were starting to come back to her now. Yet oh how she would do anything at this point to be back in his arms again.

"Aw now Lita, you don't have to tear up on me now."

But it was too late, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her, Kane came around and tried wrapping his arms around her, but she pushed away. Kane obviously wasn't even trying for she was able to push his arms off.

"Get away from me you evil, horrible, malevolent, disturbing, being! Don't you dare touch me again! Take me back home right now! Stop stalking me! I want to go home!" She burst out into tears again after her little out tantrum.

Kane waited patiently on the other end of the couch, watching her with great interest.

"B-but I don't even know where I am. And I want Edge ba-back, " Lita bawled on, " We had a big fight and now I regret everything!"

"Lita, you know you look so cute sitting there, red-faced, and crying your little heart out."

Lita sharply turned her face to look at him, "You little son of a bitch, how can you be so cold-blooded. You're ruining my life, because of you I lost control and blamed Edge, because of you that led us to screw the match, and because of you I'm sitting here a prisoner."

Kane laughed, "Well only if you put it that way." He shrugged.

Lita stood up, pointed an accused finger at Kane, and slapped him. Everything went silent for one long minute. Lita's hand was frozen where it was after the slap, her heart beating unusually fast, and the force of the slap jerked Kane's head sideways. Lita waited for some kind of reaction. Then it came; a grin slithered across Kane's face.

Lita took a step back.

"Ah, Lita now that felt good. Come here and give your fiancé a hug."

Lita took another step back, "I have to get out of here," she mumbled. Then without warning turned on her heels and bolted the other way. She had no idea where she was going, or yet where she was even, other than creepily it appeared to be underground. She was running just about as fast as she could, especially with all the junk lying around the ground.

She continued on until there was basically a dead end, except for the door right in the middle, without hesitating, mainly because she wasn't thinking, she reached for the knob and ran in and slammed the door behind her.

The room was a big mistake, hanging on every inch of the room there was hanging anything from saw to knives, swords, to sledgehammers, it was a most horrendous sight. Lita was appalled and dared not move, she was frightened with every inch of her all those sharp objects and her body enclosed in such a small room. But she wasn't alone in there for long, the knob turned again entering Kane. His face went from rushing to a smile, as he came upon the frozen pale look upon Lita's face. He threw his shoulders up, apparently pretty proud.

"Like it huh? Pretty proud of it too, it's like my little stash of gold. Sharp objects, they're like my friends, not all soft and gushy, they can't talk, yet they can solve all the problems in the world...good for experimenting. Nobody understands them, just like me."

Lita had no idea what to say, this was sickening, what was there to be proud of other than it was obvious that Kane needed mental help.

Lita's face was turning paler by the seconds, Kane looked down at Lita's face, "What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" Kane sounded extremely worried, his eyebrows arched inwards and his face seemed to slouch. He lifted her in his arms like a child and carried her out of the room and settled her back in on the couch. He handed her, what seemed like very dirty glass of water. But Lita was too dehydrated to care, she chugged it all down.

She leaned her head back; it felt so heavy.

"Feel better darling?"

Lita turned to look Kane in the eye, "Why do you go after me?" Her tone wasn't angry or upset, just really curious, Lita's head so numb she was just too drained out.

"I love everything that you do, everything that you are. And I have to own that, I like that fact that you rebellious and will fight, and that's what I love doing, your like a sharp object, dangerous, yet in my hands bring total pleasure. Well to me of course."

"Well I guess in an eerie way, it's a little romantic." For once Lita smiled at Kane.

He lifted his hand up and stroked her face, Lita jerked for a second because Kane's hands were so cold. But she let him carry on anyway, for once, as she could never before accept it, she had forgotten about Edge.

She was confused, Kane was surprisingly gentle and romantic in a psychopathic way, but she couldn't live with him.

She just couldn't, Kane was looking so fondly into her eyes, and a couple of little tears trolled down Lita's face, because she knew that the next second she got, she had to leave.

And Lita couldn't believe it, but it just might break her heart knowing that she had to develop some scheme to turn her back on Kane, but she had to...and with all that was in her, was going to.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry it's been a while. Anways there is a little surprise and alot of things are happening but bare with me here as eveything just begins right here. But I promise it'll all be worth it.**

**P.S- the next chapter will begin with Lita and Edge, then the match, Kane doesn't appear till the match. Just a little F.Y.I as an apology for making y'all wait, but that all has to be a chapter its self.**

**xoxoxoCrystal Dumas**

A whole week pasted Lita by, but if felt more like a whole year. She spent it usually alone, or quietly while Kane, just well watched her. Kane spent alot of his time in'object room', as Lita reffered to as the room she ran into her first day there, making alot of racket, but Lita dared not to descover why.

Nonetheless it was Monday again, and as they had another show, luckily in an arena just a few cities past their previous show, the roster needn't fly anywhere.

Lita woke up Monday to Kane's racket, Kane inerged from the room, "Good Morning sweetheart" he said.

Lita just grunted, she had no idea what time it was, nor was she aware that it Monday, Kane's little underground house seemed pretty must rather primative.

"It's time to face the light honey,"

Lita just gave a blank stare in response.

"It's Monday so we have to leave."

_Oh yeah. Sheez almost forgot what the light looks like. It's so damn dark down here, Kane had no electricity down here, no wonder he's always so grumpy- I've never been in a more glumy atmospere. _Lita thought, yet also a little pinkness finally came into Lita's cheecks, so was excited and nervous, for now that she had an excuse to be out, it was time to do something.

Lita's stomah suddenyl rumbled, "Heh, oops, I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Oh, no problem, I can get you some somthing to eat somwhere around here."

"Oh, no that's alright," Lita thoughts she just might barf if she had to force her stomach to digest whatever the hell it is that Kane fed her, Lita even had a disgusting suspicion that the meat in the stew they had for the past couple of days was rat's meat. "Maybe I thought we could go out to eat."

"Out? To eat? Is that what you really want?"

Lita stuck out her lower lip and nodded her head up and down.

"Aww, how can I resist that."

Lita began to feel a little sick. Kane sat down beside her, "You know you've been sleeping on this couch this whole, if you want right now I can show my bed, so we could use it together tonight."

Lita schootched back, "Oh hell no! I know what you mean and you are not putting a hand on me!" Lita was yelling now.

This started Kane up too, "If I tell you to do something woman than you do it, or if you don't I'll make you. Either way whatever I say goes!"

Lita hudled back. Kane reached for her hand and stood up pulling Lita forcefully and harshly along with him. "Now I said let me show you my bedroom" He growled.

Lita began to cry, her shoulders were shaking out of control and she was frightened to death. Kane had this effect on poeple. But he continued on, marching the holwing Lita through some more hallways, until they came across a dead end, and on either side were two door, Kane turned the knob of the door to the left. Kane opened it and pulled Lita in with him, the room was definitely not Kane's. The wall was painted a dark and rather ugly navy purple, and the job was done very poorly, purple paint accidentally all over the walls and endge of the carpet, and the bed seemed maybe a queens size with one comfy looking matress covered with harsh looking gray covers, with two white sheeted pillow. But the thing that really caught Lita eye was the dresser. It was tall and wide, and beautifully carved flowers, vines, trees, and other designs that were so beautiful and delicate Lita ws taken aback.

Her eyes never leaving the dresser she approached it and gently ran a hand across the ethings. Never leaving her gaze form the dresser so asked, "Did you maek this Kane?" She asked softly.

"I've been working on it for a while, so i surprised you by making you think you were going to my room."

Lita finally removed her eyes from the gorgues piece of furniture, "Well that's the worst kind of surprise anyone's ever pulled on me."

Kane apparently took this as a complament and smiled to himself. Lita just shook her head in disbelief.

"Yet it's so stunning. I love it, I really do."

"I hoped you would, besides I know I'd need something to use when I really show you my room tonight after the show."

"Kane I don't want to"

"I didn't ask." Kane then turned around and slammed the door behind him. Lita just stood there, Kane opened the door back up 3 second later, "Okay let's go to somewhere else to get food, bu we're bringnig it back here." He turned around again, but quietly closed the door behind him. Lita smiled.

Lita was starving so she chomped hungarily away at what she ordered, while barely had anything, mainly just watching her. So other than their awkward date, Lita convinced Kane that it was nearly about time they just drove to the arena, and somehow got him to let her drive. Which was a relief to Lita, as Kane become angry very easily at other drivers, so she basically feared of a some kind of crash if Kane decides to slam some other person's car.

At the arena Lita heart began to jump, finally civilization, her friends, and mostly some place where she could get away.

Lita faked a slouching un-excited look in hopes that Kane wouldn't be expceting anything. And he didn't, yet he followed her to the girls' locker room.

As soon as Lita slowly slipped into through the door, she turned sharply away and hugged herself.

Lita looked up, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, and Lillian Garcia were standing there staring at her.

Then Victoria burst out laughing, "What the hell gotten into you? I know you can get a little, uh, strange at times, but that was disturbing. Are you drunk? Cuz if you are you know Mr.McMahon doesn't--"

Lita stopped her there, "No, no. It's just that I've been with Kane this wholedamn week, and youall have no idea what it finally feels like, to I dunno, just be out, and smell fresh air."

"Oh you poor baby, that's right I saw the wholething last week, I waswondering where you were, I've beentrying to call you to remind youof Chistain's partywas last Saterday." Trish said.

She walked over to Lita andgave her a hug, then she pulled away pinchingher nose, " Ok, Lita why the hell do you smell like shit?"

Lita looked around, then sniffed her shirt, she scrunched her nose, the other divas laughed. It was true she smelled like the dump.

"Heh, I think I'm just going to take a shower now."She turned to the bench, and searched her duffel bag for atowel andwalked towards the shower.

The showers were connected to the locker room, it was it's own seperateroom with a bathroom and three showers, just the only way to it was through the locker room. So Litaturned the knob, then dropped her towel and gawped at the sightbefore her.

The Mickie James stood in a shorttowel around her only, making out with Edge. His back was facing Lita, so henever noticed Lita watching him as he was pressing Mickie up against the wall feeling her with one hand under her towel.

Yet Mickie noticed, she groaned and then smiled at Lita, Edge slowly stopped and then turned around. Lita'seyes were blood shot red, and seconds away from tears, Edge was speechless.

"Oh my god, Lita, it's not what this looks like" He stuttered.

Lita tried speaking but it was way too hard, areally hard tight knot was in her throat, and all she could do was croak, it hurttoo much, she just shook her head and bolted out the door.

Lita ran and ran, she flewpast the divas and out of the locker room, and just ran on, Edge was right behind hertrying to get her to stop so they could talk. Edge turned a corner and then stoppeddead. ThereLita was standing crying, and really hard too, right behind Kane, whose face was red, and fists were clenched.

Edge gulped and tryed turning back around, but Kanejust took one large step and grabbed him, he turned Edge around, grabbed his throat lifted him up, and choke slammed him right there on to the hard floor.

Lita yelled, she flung herselfonto the fallen Edge. She was crying even harder now. She looked up at Kane, Kane looked right back, then turned around and walked away.

5 seconds later the other divas from the locker room turned up to see what was going on, just to find Lita crying her heart out of Edge who seemed to have fallen in a disporpotioned way.

Another second laterMickie James came up, this time wearing some clothing. Lita looked up, her eyes full of hate and anger, "You" she announced and gave Mickie a hard stare.

Mickie wiped the corner of her mouth in mockery, " Did you want somthing dear Lita?"

Lita jumped to her feet, Mickie stood ready for a fight.

Butbefore Lita flung her self onto Mickie, Mr. McMahoncame rushing into room, "Oh no, wait, stop!Neither of you move a muscle! You tooreally need to take your frustration over eachother, well on each other." Mickie andLita were bother nodding theri heads, pumping up. "But not here. Oh no, I've scheduled a match right here, right now, a one-on-one match between you two."

"I'm ready, ready to kick your ass" Lita said wiping around her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention...it's a bra and panties match. Good luck."

Lita and Mickie whipped their heads around to look at their boss in disbelief, but he just waved and quickly walked away.

"I know Lita, I don't think any body else wants to see your nasty bra and panties either.Too bad versing me, they will."

"Oh I don't think so Mickie, but I know it won't be a problem for you, becasue as soon as I tear your clothes off, well you kow, I'm sure your just used to parading around in nothing anyway. It's your job I understand." Lita retorted.

Mickie growled and took a step towards Lita, when the crowd that was around them came in between them.

"You heard what Mr.McMahon said: save it for the match. Come on Lita, We'll help you get ready." Torrie said nagging on Lita's arm.

Lita just looked down at Edge's unconcious body, "I hope you rot in hell you son of a bicth."

Then she turned around, gave Mickie a dirty look, spat on Edge, and walked away back into the locker room, her match would be starting shortly.

**T.B.C... (to be continued...)**

**PLEASE R&R! DON'T FORGET!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter adds more things, but I am warning everybody from here; this chapter is not for the weak stomached!**

**Hope you all like it thought it's not very pretty. **

Lita and a couple other divas were in the girls' locker room, and the other divas were blabbering nonstop.

Lita sighed, _this is ridiculous,_ she thought just_ what I need, the second I'm free from Kane I end up in a bra and panties match with Mickie James. _

Lita sighed; this wasn't exactly what she had planned. She quickly stuffed all her stuff in her duffel bag and headed towards the shower area again, her stomach feeling a little sick as she pushed the door open and recalled what she had witnessed the previous time she had done so.

Lita stripped down and hopped into the shower and moderated the faucet to extra hot. She closed her eyes and just relaxed, she could feel all the dirt and smell off her body just wash down the drain and it relived her.

Afterwards she dried up, covered herself with her towel, and wrapped her hair up. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked out another door opposite the girls' locker room where the rooms of the roster left their stuff in while they were there. She walked down the narrow hallway coming across some guys who whistled as she walked past, but she just rolled her eyes till she reached a door that had Kane's name in yellow that was slipped into the plastic holder. She turned the knob and slipped in.

Kane was spread out on the benches and apparently taking a nap. Lita couldn't help but smile, she tip toed her way towards the drawer where her clothes were and quietly picked something out to wear, along with a really cute pair of matching black with sewed on green fish netting over it bra and panties. She grabbed her hair drier, hair spray and brush and then sneakily went out the door.

She let a sigh of relief, she had to change pretty fast for she was panicking the fact that Kane would suddenly open his eyes. Plus he didn't know about her and Mickie's match, or fight right after he left, so she had no idea if he would be too happy about that.

She continued down the hallway until she reached a door labeled Trish Stratus on, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Trish, it's me Lita, open the door."

"Oh yeah, sure" Trish said and unlatched the door from the inside and let Lita in.

"Sorry, but is it alright if I finish getting ready with you? Kane's sleeping in his room, and I have to bunk with him so got dressed and snuck out." Lita explained as she settled her hair supplies on Trish's counter in front of a large mirror.

Trish laughed, "Yea, of course. You know if you want since Mr. McMahon is apparently only reserving one room for you and Kane, you can stay with me full-time. I love ya, and you're my best friend, plus every time Edge got drunk you'd--"

"Don't mention Edge's name in front of me."

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry Lee I forgot. So what are you going to do?"

But before Lita could answer there was a knock on the door. Trish looked at Lita; Lita stared blankly back and shrugged.

"Who is it?"

"I uh, is Lita in there." It groaned.

Lita stopped. "I think I'm going to leave now."

Lita's hair was done so she was ready anyway she figured, Trish just had this apologetic look on her face because she really wanted her best friend to feel safe with her.

Lita walked towards the door, took a deep breath opened it and walked right past, completely ignoring Edge, whom was standing there part bent over, one hand over his head where he had just apparently recovered from getting knocked out for a little.

"Ah, no wait Lita, please."

Lita walked right by, but Edge grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around.

"Please?"

Lita gave him a tired look, and glanced at Trish who was standing right outside the door, arms crossed looking between the too. She frowned, but then nodded her head slightly.

Lita didn't say anything to Edge, but shook her arm free and walked back into Trish's room, leaving the door open signaling for Edge to follow. Lita sat down on one of the bench, Trish right beside her.

Edge stayed standing up, "Listen Lita, I am so sorry. Sorry about everything, for see me and Mickie like that, and for the fight, I've been so worried about you all week."

Lita ran a hand through her hair and look down, then back up at Edge, "You know what? To be honest I am terribly sorry too for the fight we had, sorry because it stuck is in the situation, but I am not sorry about you and Mickie, that's a whole different story that I am glad it knocked you out for."

Trish squeezed Lita's hand.

After a moment of silence Edge spoke, "Trish, can you please give me and Lita some time to speak alone?"

Trish's first instinct to look at Lita, who nodded her head, Trish gave her a quick hug and then scurried out of the room.

Edge waited till the door was closed. He sat on the bench that was angled along side the one Lita was on.

"Will you ever forgive me about Mickie?"

Lita could feel her face becoming red again, and a lump building in her throat, "Why?" she croaked, "Why would you do that, I mean you know that of all times I really need your help, and not only that, but you know that Mickie James is just a big whore!"

Edge scooted to the bench beside Lita to put an arm around her, Lita tried moving away, but Edge pulled her in anyway, "I know baby, and I'm sorry."

"You all are just big jerks, leave me alone."

"But Lita I love you, I really do. And I'll do anything to make it up for you."

Lita sobbed, "But that still doesn't explain why the hell you were all over Mickie!"

"I didn't want to, she lied to me, told me that you and her made up and that you wanted to be with Kane."

Lita was fuming like no other, she jump to her feet, "You little bastard! You know better than that, you know that me and Mickie have been feuding since like forever, and she's tried pulling that on you dozens of times! If you think that you can cheat on me just because Kane kidnapped me, by the way, like hell you also know that I hate Kane!"

She slapped Edge across the face, this time Edge jumped to his feet and grabbed Lita's wrists and squeezed really hard, "Listen to me woman you don't tell me what to do, because I can do whatever the hell it is that I want to do! Got it?"

He shoved Lita to the ground, Lita fell hard on her ass, Edge laughed, "You were always like this Lita, so easy to be pushed around."

Lita growled and with all her might kicked Edge in the balls. Yet since Lita was on the ground it wasn't as bad, Edge just bent over and cussed whatever he could muster at Lita, who used this time to try to scramble out of the room.

But Edge was faster, he ran past Lita and blacked the door, and locked it.

"You can't keep me here my match starts in about 45 minutes." Lita said, her voice getting a little weaker.

"Well I think you should have thought of that before you decided to harm my jewels."

Edge reached for her and thrust her unto the bed. Lita screamed, but Edge thinking fast grabbed a white and black bandana from Trish's nightstand and tithed in around Lita's mouth so she couldn't make a noise.

Lita began to kick; this couldn't be happening to her, not now, for once...where was Kane!

Working fast Edge immediately yanked off Lita pants and his. Lita was trying really hard to get out and she got as far as rolling off the bed by pushing Edge's arm out the way. She got up from her feet, but Edge was in her way again. "Well where are you going precious?" Edge mocked and then kneed Lita in the stomach.

Lita nearly threw up from such force on her small stomach. She wailed in agony and fell to the floor, her face was hot and she felt all the blood rushing to her face.

Edge was going through Trish's closet and pulled out four belts. Lita looked up though her sight was getting blurry. Edge picked her up threw her back on the bed, and to Lita horror, was tying her to the bed.

Lita summed up some force to try to kick and no matter what not let Edge tie her down or she was done for. But Edge was way to strong for her to even equal, he started with her legs and he would literally sit on her putting on his weigh where he could nearly crush and using the belts tied her to the corners.

With only one hand left, Lita was crying, and gagging on the piece in her mouth, when suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Lita? Edge? Are you guys done? It's kind of quiet. Hey why is the door locked?" It was Trish.

Lita's last hand was yet tied so immediately she began banging it against the bed and knock over the lamp on the night stand, but Edge grabbed it and looked at Lita with dismay, this obviously hadn't come to mind for Edge.

He cleared his throat, "Oh hey Trish me and Lita re a little busy."

Lita was trying to move and, but while talking Edge caught Lita's hand and easily tied it up also.

Edge got up and walked towards the door, and opened it slightly and stuck his head out only, and his legs to the side since he was only in his boxers, also so Trish couldn't see the inside.

Trish looked suspicious, "Uh where Lita?"

"Oh, Lita is taking a shower right now, we kind of, well you know we talked made up and," He winked, "did a little extra."

"Mmhmm, well I don't hear the water."

"Yeah I know, she just finished and is drying off."

"Well let me in anyways, it's my room."

"Lita said she doesn't want me to let anyone in"

"I doubt that." Trish tried pushing the door open.

"No!" Edge said and slammed the door shut locking it.

Trish banged on the door, "You piece of shit I know you have Lita and if you don't let her out I'm calling someone!"

Straight away, Edge swung the door open and grabbed Trish and threw her in. Trish screamed at the sight of Lita.

"You--" But Trish never went any farther, Edge's fist went swinging at Trish and collided with her face. Trish fell to the floor bleeding at the nose. Lita attempted to scream. Edge dropped on top of Trish and began hitting her.

Tear were now making a puddle up around the bed Lita was tied to as she watched helplessly as her one and only best friend was being beat up, and to her horror, raped also.

In the midst of punching Edge had ripped off Trish's shirt, pants, and ripped her underwear in half.

Trish was hurt really bad, but Edge wouldn't stop, he looked like a predator feasting on his prey, his boxers were off to and he entered Trish roughly.

Trish cried out but barely, her lip was busted and nonstop bleeding everywhere, Edge thrusted in and out with all his might, not caring that with as hard as he was going for another 15 second, he could break Trish from the inside. But he didn't care, so he did.

Trish was out, not only from that but from all the bleeding, Edge stood up and his penis was covered in blood, and kicked Trish over to the closet, opened it and threw her in, closing the door before straightening his back to face Lita.

Lita's eyes were red and swollen to nearly double original size, she had been crying so hard that she couldn't cry any more, plus her whole body was numb, she closed her eyes and one last tear ran down her face and hit the bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

Lita stirred softly, she tried opening her eyes but it was too hard, she tried moving her body but she wasn't sure if she was doing it or not because she felt too numb. She her a groan, and within a few seconds realized that it was her, she wasn't sure where she was or what was going on.

"Lita...? Honey"

Lita's eyes opened a notch, but she couldn't open them even half way no matter how hard she tried, she felt tied down and sore all over.

"Hmmm" She tried responding

She felt someone put a hand on her forehead, the hand was cold and well huge.

She tried shaking it off, but she ending up just nodding ever so slightly side to side.

"Don't move Darling, the doctors said you should take it easy"

The voice, too the touch of whom ever's hand was cold and big sounding, she tried thinking but nothing at all was coming to her, she was completely lost.

A door squeaked open and then shut, and then she hear clicking of heels and the a voice coming from them, "I'm afraid I may have some bad news, the results came from Dr. Stall and it's that your, um, wife, was it that you said Mr. Kane, is suffering from a rather mediate case of amnesia."

No respond, Lita just heard soft growling from the man who was with her.

"Ah, well okay then Mr. Kane, I'll just leave you too alone, she seems to be awaking anyway." Then the heels clicked away, though Lita noticed rather more hastily than from before.

Lita was beginning to become sick of this, what was going on, did that nurse just say that _she_ had amnesia, _no I don't, I remember things, or at least I think I do, I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing here at a hospital or who this huge man is beside me, or why I'm here in the hospital. But me? Amnesia? That would be like be right now living in my own world where none of things I've ever done I remember, but every one else around me does. _Lita shivered as she thought this.

"Lita? Oh Honey are you awake?" The man's voice said again

Lita this time tried summing up all of her strength to speak, the first time she tried all she achieved was more of a gargling sound. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Wh-er," She began choking on her own words.

"It's okay Baby, just calm down."

_No I will not calm down! Not until someone around here explains what the hell is going on to be! _Lita yelled, only to discover that she it was only in her head and she had still not said anything.

Lita was about to try again, when the door once again squeaked open and then shut, it was the nurse again for Lita recognized the sounds of the nurse's shoes.

"Visiting hours will be over in exactly 5 minutes so I'm coming around asking visitors to leave."

"But it's my wife"

"I understand that, but it doesn't really matter, we set up specific hours where you can visit her, but other than that she needs to be alone."

"She can't leave me, not again"

"I'm sorry but I can't ask you again."

"Wh-er, Wh-er ah-m ah" the other two voices stopped and faces Lita.

"Lita! Darling are you up?" The male voice exclaimed.

"Oh!" the nurse too exclaimed and Lita heard scribbling onto a clipboard.

"Sir, you still have to leave." The nurse now tried a different method, "It's the only way that you wife will get better."

Lita eyes were opened more slightly but she was blinking alit, trying to adjust to the light. She saw the huge, apparently bald man look, or more like glare at her, nod and then follow the nurse out the door closing it behind himself.

"W-w-ait" Lita tried calling, but no answer, she felt tears roll down her eyes.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around herself the room was small with one wooden chair pulled up beside her, and television attached to the ceiling right in front of her, and a bathroom she observed attached also for there was another door and it was opened revealing a bathroom.

The was also a nightstand, and an alarm clock, the time read 8:58. Lita stared at the time for a while, her eyes still very much sore, she looked down at herself she covered mostly in bandages, and little thin clear tubes leading through her to a ton of carriers and such.

Her door opened once again, this time it was someone else her was dressed in slacks and had on a white trench jacket, with a stethoscope around his neck, followed by the same nurse who had, now as Lita could see her had surprisingly vibrant pitch black hair, controversy to her all white outfit and shinning whit high-heels, and stunningly green eyes.

The door whom the nurse was trailing was rather young looking and very handsome, he watched the nurse as she unscrewed a tiny bottled and loaded the substance in a needle. She walked towards Lita, "Hell there Mrs. Kane, I have something for you." She injected Lita.

Lita twitched violently, then lay silent, she was beginning to feel dizzy, struggling to keep her eyes open, she could barely hear what was going on, but she did in horror for a minute watch the nurse and the doctor.

The nurse was bending down to put the needle and bottle away, and doctor came up from behind her, and slowly lifted his hand and squeezed the nurse's ass. Lita tried to scream but could barely move.

"Oh! Drew what are you doing?" The nurse giggled.

"I want you Amanda"

"We already discussed this; we have to leave our personal lives for outside of work, besides," she lower her voice, "we have a patient right there"

"I don't care," then the man suddenly grabbed the nurse's hair and pulled her into a mainly tongue kiss.

Lita's eyes began to drop, she gave up her attempts to scream, she could barely keep her eyes open. As her eyes trailed downwards, she saw the nurse's hand gripping the man's thigh's, and then squeezing really hard at one point, and then her hand moving upwards down his crotch, as soon as she found it she went underneath and dug her finger in. Lita heard pants and groans, and then she passed out.

Lita opened her eyes, it was the next morning. Her eyes darted around advertently, she may have amnesia, but she remember last night. She jump up to sit straight, half of the wires were off of her and so were about half the bandages.

"Aow!" The big man that was with her yesterday was there again. He was smiling, Lita wasn't quit sure what there was about him but sure enough an eerie shiver went down Lita's spine.

"Wh-who are...you?" Lita stuttered out

"Your husband"

Lita cleared her throat, surprisingly it was much, much easier to talk today than it was yesterday, "When?"

"Soon enough"

"Huh? So we are not married yet?"

"Well I own you Honey, just rest your head back down, it looks like someone has had a nightmare" He laughed again

"Do I like you?" she inquired slowly

The man paused for a second, "Yes"

The he leaned over forced Lita's head down with his huge hand and next thing Lita knew his tongue was in her mouth. She gagged at first, but she had to admit his tongue felt good, she played around with it for a little, besides, she thought to herself, she had excepted the fact that she must have amnesia since she had no memory what so ever of anything previous, and if this man said that they were love, and well had to be because they were getting married than it was true.

Suddenly millions of questions rushed into her head at once; Who was this man? How did they meet? What happened to her? Who was her family? Did she have any siblings? Where were they? Did they go to the same high school? What was his career? What was her career? How long have they been engaged?

She pulled away from the kiss, "What's your name? How long have we been engaged?--" He stopped her moving lips with his finger.

"Wow my darling Lita that was good. This is the first time you've actually let me and kissed me back."

Lita looked taken aback, "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Where are we?"

Suddenly the nurse from yesterday walked in, Lita jumped back, she tried springing to her feet but Kane held her back.

"You!" she pointed at the nurse, the nurse looked around wildly, "I saw you, and I saw the doctor yesterday...after, after you gave me that shot" Lita spluttered out in one breath.

The nurse eyes shot wide open, she hadn't expected Lita to have seen, but Kane saw the look on the nurse's face and took it as what Lita was saying was true.

"Oh no, no, no please you don't understand, that never happened, it was the drugs" The nurse was panicking and edging backwards, in one slippery turn she bolted out the door.

Kane was on his feet now ventilating violently, suddenly Lita regretting saying anything, not for the nurse, but because of the way the man in front of her, whom she knew nothing about, not even his name was showing so much emotion, well anger, but nonetheless emotion.

Lita's eyes never leaving the man she slowly setting back down into the hospital bed. He noticed her motion, and immediately calmed down.

"I can take you out of here if you want" He said

"No, I'm fine, beside, though maybe previously I would say yes, but at the moment I technically know literally NOTHING about you. For starters what is your name?"

The giant man nodded and pulled his chair back up and sat down next to her, "Kane" He said obediently.

"Where are we?"

"Duke, North Carolina, you are from North Carolina"

"Hmmm," Lita nodded her head slowly, she had no recognization to any of this, but she still was taking it all in.

"Have we always been friends?" Lita asked.

Lita looked at him suspiciously after it took him a while and he was just staring at her blankly.

"What?" Lita asked

"We are both wrestlers for the WWE, and you and Edge lost the match so now you belong to me, and that's why we are getting married soon."

Lita's mouth dropped open, _a wrestler? me? I have to admit that's sounds pretty damn random right about now, and what's all this about a match, I lost it? Edge? Who the hell is Edge? Are we friends? At the same that answers a lot._

"You monster" Lita whispered. "So you lied to me, you said that I like you."

"You do"

"The why the fucking hell would you have to bet a match for me to go with you?"

"Because Edge hurts you."

Lita went silent, she looked down at her bruised body, "Is this why I am here?" She asked slowly, and lump growing in her throat.

"That son of a bitch, I will brake him in half" Kane's breath began quickening again.

He looked at Lita, "He raped you"

Kane's fists clenched tightly he looked like in a few seconds he was about to tear the whole hospital apart.

Lita was in shock, she wasn't sure whose side she was suppose to be on, definitely not this Edge, and though she was still a little hot about the match thing, she titled her head to the side, Kane really cared about her. How could she not love him?

She slid off of the bed and jumped into a hug that she gave Kane. Kane looked down at the diva who had her arms around his waist, he was taken aback, the redhead jumped to her tip toes and smacked her lips into Kane's.

Kane embraced her and pulled her upwards he parted his lips and she did the same back, and picked her up, their lips never leaving and laid her onto the bed, and was on top of her.

Lita could feel it, she was very horny right now, she began pulling at Kane's clothing, Kane doing that same, except for Kane he wasn't quit used to someone ever wanted to do it with him. This turned him on even more.

The door swung open but they didn't even notice, it was the red faced nurse with the doctor, they stopped in their tracks, they didn't hear them mumble this either, "I guess this means that we're even" And then slowly closed the door, they heard the door even lock.

Both had their shirts off and this whole entire time their tongues never became untangled within each other. Lita was wearing the patient's usual gown, and then her own undergarments. Kane, with the help of Lita had taken off his pants, and then with one hand took off Lita's underwear, Lita suddenly jumped apart.

Kane looked widely surprised, he look down at her, she was look down at crotch area with tears in her eyes, Kane followed her gaze, there was a puddle of blood, still spilling from Lita's virginal area.

Kane's jumped off of her...they had both forgotten.

Kane awkwardly shoved his pants back on, and then just left the room.

Lita was crying uncontrollably, where was Kane going? She needed him, she needed help.

"Kane!" She wailed.

He broke her heart, and she didn't understand why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Words in italics are thoughts, and words in italic & bold are dreams**

**This chapter contains, let's say not very pretty detailed content, if you don't want to be read it, then just skip the italic & bold areas, they are just flashbacks that Lita has remembering the whole scene with her and Edge. You have been warned...

* * *

**

_10:30 PM, oh come on is it this late already, why doesn't anyone kill me now. _Lita was laying on the hospital bed littered with used Kleenex all around her, her eyes were puffy, and now once again all those bandages, and monitors were nearly off, she was almost recovered (well not necessarily from the amnesia), until that past evening. Lita dabbed at her eyes again and blew her nose. She rest her head back down, she hated herself, she wished that she could remember what her life had been about, then maybe she wouldn't be so depressed because she was totally lost.

Lita yawned, suddenly she felt extremely sleepy; she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

**_Edge was pumping himself in and out of Lita was great force, Lita's eyes were squeezed shut and she was screaming and trying to get out, Edge slapped her and continued on. There was blood on Edge's hand she saw Lita look with eyes wide open at Edge's bloody hands, he mimicked licking them but then threw his head back in laugher, suddenly his face turned grin as Lita knew to be that he had something painful for Lita in mind, he shoved his hand into Lita's mouth and forced her to swallow her own blood. Lita chocked and gagged, and as she was tied down, could do nothing about it. Edge plucked his hand out and disgusting wiped his hand on Lita stomach, as Lita gasped for air. Edge pulled back a little to get himself out of Lita. Lita looked down, there was a puddle of blood pouring out from where Edge removed himself, and Edge's penis was dripping. "Suck it" Edge said. Lita was shaking her head violently, she was panting from pain. Edge turned himself around so that he face was facing Lita's feet, he backed his up and stuck his penis into Lita's mouth, and thrust up and down. Lita was seconds away from throwing up she couldn't take it, so she bit down. Edge jumped upwards immediately and slapped Lita hard a few times and cussed some very bad things at Lita who was sobbing very loud, her lip was busted and Edge was beating her around. Suddenly he went quiet and quietly untied Lita. Lita was so stiff and her whole body was covered in blood, she was in so much pain she was numb. "You whore!" Edge suddenly shouted and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the bed, and jabbed his knee into Lita gut. Lita feel to the floor, she felt her stomach lurch; she fell to the floor and landed in her own throw up. Edge was on top of her fucking her from behind. He stood up again and kicked Lita in the side causing her to roll over. She couldn't see anything, and all she could hear was Edge's vulgar curses at her and screaming and pleading which seemed to be coming from her. Lita leading on something she turned her head and her face caught a bunch of soft blonde hair smeared with blood. "Trish!" Lita barely whispered out. Edge heard, "That little nasty smart ass got what she deserved, I hope she never wakes back up." Edge began to laugh, advancing towards Lita. Lita was furious, her best friend, Edge really hurt her best friend, "You son of a bitch," Lita yelled, the volume of her voice even surprised her. She actually yelled it out loud and clear which was a surprise to both of them as Lita had nothing in her, she was bruised badly everywhere, and if it wasn't a bruise it was a nasty non-stop bleeding cut. "A bitch? Is that what you think I am? Huh? Well in that case you haven't seen anything yet!" Edge grabbed Lita up to her feet and shoved her really hard in to the bathroom, she banged her head into the sink, everything went blank, and then she fell to the floor._**

Lita's eyes snapped open. She was sweating and her heart was pumping fast. She suddenly heard really loud beeping, she sat up straight really fast, two nurses came running into the room, it was her monitor. One checked it and felt her forehead, while the other got her some water and handed her a towel to dabbed the sweat.

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Are you already my dear?" The one named Suzan, occurring to her nametag, said.

"The poor dear, did you have a nightmare?" The other asked.

"Are you sure you are ok? Because in about 15 minutes we're locking up and no one will be around, so do you need anything before we go?"

Lita shook her head no.

Lita had a bizarre look on her face, _oh my gosh! I remember that._

The nurses made sure she was calmed back down and then left Lita to her self.

Lita made sure that the door was closed and then jumped back into a sitting position, she looking wildly around where she was sitting for a phone of some sort, she began biting at her finger nails.

_Hold on, _she thought,_ what am I going to do once I find a phone anyway? Of course call Kane, but I have no idea where he lives, or what his number is. Shit, finally once I remember something Kane isn't around. And I don't know whether it's just me or not, but this hospital room is starting to really creep me out. What if some creepy guy is hiding around a corner right now wanting to hurt me?_

Lita began to quietly cry, tears rolled down her face but she was so huddled into her own little ball that she dare not made a sound.

"Huh!" Lita jumped around, she could swear that she just heard something. She looked at the black alarm clocking with bright red digital lights reading 10:45. _Crap the nurses are probably gone my now._

Lita rocked to herself. She kept glances back at the time, Lita froze, her whole body icy, yet she felt like everything inside of her was going to explode from heat, her stomach turned sour; from the reflection of the alarm clock Lita saw a figure climbing up the window.

Lita was going through shock, her breaths turned short and loud, and she clutched her chest feeling like her heart was about to stop within any second.

"Hello"

"E-Edg-ge?"

"Why I'm glad you remembered"

Lita's mouth was open; the tears never stopped pouring out.

Edge reached a hand out and wiped away a couple of tears, Lita twitched.

"Well since apparently someone isn't going to talk because they've decided to go shock-deaf, I'll begin. How have you been lately Lita?"

The room was dark and eerie, and all Lita could see was his overall shape, and hear his cold, mocking voice.

"I asked you a question bitch."

Even if Lita dared to, nothing was coming out, her brain died on her so no impulsions of speak reached her lips.

But her face became red as one of Edge's hands came down and slapped her across the face. Lita was in complete fear.

Edge straddled on top of her, and plunged into her mouth, he tongue rudely entering her mouth, his hands wandered mean while, grabbing her breasts, tweaking her nipples and pulling harshly, while his knee was for some reason hitting against and rubbing between her thighs.

Lita was squirming but Edge always had one hand squeezing two of Lita's wrists and holding them above her head, and then the weight of his body was holding hers down.

Lita squeezed her eyes shut, she could feel her self bleeding already, maybe she was, she didn't know, maybe Edge was already in her right now, tearing her up, she wouldn't know she was broken up already that she couldn't tell what was going on.

Everything went either red or just black at that point, just a de ja vue from her dream, expect this too was real, all Lita knew what that she woke up somewhere else.

Lita couldn't move her body but her eyes darted open, she screamed, she seemed to be in some dark, and extremely smelly underground sewer.

Some big figure rushed over to her to put an arm around Lita but she was some how already on her feet.

"Come down Lita! It's just me!" Kane said.

"No! No! No! Stop touching me!" Lita was crying and banging both fists as hard as she could muster up against Kane's chest.

This had no effect on Kane as he just tried rocking Lita until she calmed down.

Lita collapsed to the floor and buried her hands in her face and just cried, and cried.

After a few minutes Kane asked, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Lita just cried on as if she hadn't heard anything, in response.

Kane sighed, "That shit-ass hospital, as soon as I got news that Edge broke in and came after you again, and that this time you lost 3 times as much blood that you passed out from it I was there in a flash and I took you away. They wouldn't let me of course, now more than ever were you in great need to be hospitalized. But I should have known, that damn hospital put you through more than started with. I took you anyway, ha! Set security on me, little did they know."

Lita, through Kane's free explanation of how she ended up wherever she was, slowly stopped her crying, she looked up at Kane with a red face and swollen-from-tears-eyes.

"So-so you brought me to where y-you live?" Lita sniffed.

"Yes," Kane looked around proudly, "This is where I live."

Lita slowly moved her head around and looked around the room, it was filled with what seemed like a mixture or trash and unsafe objects just everywhere. Plus it also smelled or rust and stale air.

"Oh, yeah!" Kane suddenly exclaimed, "I need to show you your room, well actually for the second time, you've already seen it before, but I guess you don't really remember this place before so I'll start over. Maybe this time you won't run and hide." Kane reached a hand down to help pull Lita up.

Lita gave him a confused look, but then reached out her hand, and allowed Kane to pull her up.

"Did I like it?" Lita said, wiping her wet face on her sleeve.

"We'll see"

Lita walked beside Kane, "Kane?"

Kane looked down at her, "Why did you leave me in the hospital?"

Kane stopped, he look down with guilt on his face, "I don't know, I guess for once a woman that I really and truly love was actually make love back...and then you started bleeding, I hadn't even done anything yet. But it was because of Edge you hadn't heeled... and I just had to leave, I didn't know what I was doing. I guess you willing to do something with me caught me by surprise also."

Kane paused for a little and then continued on, "But I shouldn't have. I don't know why I just left, and I had a nagging feeling like I should leave you alone, but I did."

Kane looked blankly ahead.

Lita felt bad, she reached for Kane's hand, "It's not your fault, none of this is, Edge is psycho and he deserves to be hung, but there was nothing you could do."

"Are you kidding me!"

Kane yelling Lita jumped back, "I would have hung Edge with his own shirt if only I would have been there with you and caught him!" Kane banged his fist against the wall causing a dent right near Lita head.

"Kane please don't get angry." Lita pleaded.

Kane just turned his head and walked away, leaving Lita once again to herself, plus she had no idea where they had stopped.

She ran a few steps to follow Kane but once she reached a corner where she could swear she saw Kane turn, he was gone.

Lita was too afraid to go anything further in that case so she turned back around to where they originally were and figured she might as well find where her room was.

She needn't go too far because she found a door, and it was the only one in the entire hallway, then a dead end a little downwards, and since that's where they were walking, it was the only choice.

Lita cautiously turned the knob and looked in, it smelled a little cleaner, the wall was an ugly puke dark purple, with a fairly sized queen sized bed. But Lita stepped in the room to get a better look and the huge, beautifully carved in design dresser. Lita's mouth was hanging open, _it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life_.

Lita slowly lifted her hand and brought it towards the dresser, her hand simply hung there for a few seconds before the tips of her fingers traced one of the designed.

Suddenly Lita's head swerved, it felt like an earthquake was going on, Lita held on to the dresser, it didn't seem to be moving, but her head was.

Suddenly a scene came into her head;

**_It was she and Kane; he had just opened the door with a big smile on his face._**

Lita's rubbed the side of her head, the image was gone, suddenly it felt like her brain was about to explode in her, but then another image came into mind;

**_Lita was now, with pure amazement and graciousness on her face as she with a smile fingered the dresser. She was smiling. She was Kane._**

"Aah!" Lita fell to the ground, she was panting. "Oh my goodness what the hell just happened?" She asked allowed, _I think I'm remembering_.

Lita stood up on wobbly feet, she found the bed and sat on it, she let herself lean backwards and lay on, it.

_I think for once this week I'll sleep in peace._

Lita closed her eyes in with seconds she was fast asleep. Her dreams were for once thankfully blank.


End file.
